Jak mus to Remus
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Czyli o tym, jak pewien deser przesądził o osobistych wyborach naszego znajomego wilkołaka. Uwaga! Duża dawka głupiego humoru.


**Jak mus to Remus**

dervishandbanges

_W skrócie: niepocieszony Lupin wraca z Grimmauld Place, gdzie Harry i jego kumple w brzydki sposób dali mu kosza. Poważnie rozważa ucieczkę na Syberię po spakowaniu skarpet i szczoteczki do zębów, żeby nie dopadła go ciężarna Tonks, ale pewna potrawa zmienia bieg historii… UWAGA: Spojlery w sprawie wrzeszczącego Pottera, propozycji nie do odrzucenia oraz kwestii posiadania telefonów komórkowych._

Czas: Wakacje 1997

Miejsce: Mieszkanie Tonks i Lupina i okolice.

Dramatis personae: Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, epizodycznie Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Syriusz Black.

Epopei obiadkowej część: druga.

* * *

Łzy zapiekły nieznośnie oczy Remusa, gdy ten, odrzucony, Aportował się z Grimmauld Place 12 pod najbliższy most. Tam usiadł żałośnie na wilgotnej ziemi, która pobrudziła mu siedzenie cienkich spodni od garnituru nieokreślonego koloru (za to wzorzystych, ale w co, to kwestia sporna), i począł kontemplować nad swoim marnym żywotem. Zajęciu temu Remus Lupin (wilkołak) oddawał się często, w różnych miejscach, o różnych porach dnia i nocy, w różnych miesiącach czy dniach tygodnia. Niektórzy medytują, inni boksują dla odreagowania; Lupin z kolei lubił narzekać i się nad sobą użalać. W tym celu otoczył kolana ciasno ramionami, oparł o nie brodę i, wpatrując się w leniwe zmarszczki na zgniłozielonej tafli Tamizy i wdychając jej zabójczy fetorek, rozpoczął medytację.

Nie wróci do swej szalonej żoneczki, o nie! Tego był pewien. Gdyby wiedział, że plastr (_rzuć palenie i nie zajdź w ciążę! Przy okazji schudniesz, oczyścisz pory, wzmocnisz paznokcie i poprawisz stan swoich pięt! GWARANCJA SUKCESU!_) tak bardzo go zawiodą, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ożeniłby się z Tonks. Jego małżonka nie dość, że fatalnie gotowała i zmieniała kolor włosów w zależności od humoru (Dobry Merlinie, kto by to ogarnął?), to jeszcze, niestety, plastry nie działały. _Z drugiej strony_ (myślał Remus, przeczesując palcami wąsy), _może to nie ja powinienem je nosić, tylko ona? Ale Tonks nie ma problemu z paleniem… niech to szlag! Następnym razem przeczytam ten mały druczek na opakowaniu,_ pomyślał, wściekły na siebie. Wcisnął palce pod płaszcz, kubraczek, wełniany szaliczek, marynarkę, bluzę, kaftan, kamizelkę, sweterek, kardigan, koszulę i dwa bawełniane podkoszulki i zerwał plaster z barku. Na niewinnym plastrze zebrał się żółtawy osad naskórka i potu.

Fuj fuj, kichnął Remus, zwijając plaster w rulonik i wrzucając do Tamizy. Coś zasyczało i plaster już się nie wynurzył.

Lupin miał nadzieję, że Harry jest jednak taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda, i przyjmie jego kuszącą ofertę. Bo gdy Remus dzielnie wtargnął na Grimmauld Place 12, w którym rezydowali Harry, Hermiona i Ron, proponując im, że dla ich bezpieczeństwa może im pomóc z zadaniem dla Dumbledore'a, tak naprawdę wcale nie zależało mu, czy pojedzie szukać jakiegoś nie wiadomo czego (które prawdopodobnie nie istniało) z bandą trajkoczących nastolatków, czy pojedzie do Stanów przesiewać złoto w rzece ze spodniami usyfionymi błockiem, czy pojedzie do Amazonii dokumentować życie dzikich z podnieconą miną na umazanej lepką czerwoną mazią twarzy, czy też może (spakowawszy survivalowy arsenał – wełniane skarpety, trzy bawełniane podkoszulki, szczotka, pasta, kubek dynamitu oraz rozpuszczalna kawa) załaduje się w kolej Transsyberyjską na gapę, w odpowiednim momencie rozwali wagon i jako jedyny ujdzie z życiem, by oddać się spokojnej egzystencji ascety w śnieżnych ostępach tundry, żyjąc w pustelniczym igloo. Chciał tylko uciec z Londynu, miejsca, w którym Merlin wie dlaczego, z jakiej przyczyny, jakim sposobem i w jakim celu jego żona urodzi mu dziecko.

Dzieci sikają, krzyczą, brudzą, płaczą, nie dają człowiekowi spać – Lupin zdążył już to przerobić, gdy siedemnaście lat wcześniej jego serdecznemu przyjacielowi Jamesowi i jego uroczej ślubnej urodził się rozkoszny mały Harry (tak to określała Lily), zwany też bachorem (tak go nazywał Syriusz, inny serdeczny przyjaciel, który narzekał, że lamenty rozkosznego Harry'ego/bachora zagłuszają mruczenie silnika jego gigantycznego motoru, którym jeździł, tfu, latał) tudzież „O Jezu, znowu?" (tak mawiał James, gdy Harry'ego _znowu _trzeba było przewinąć). Remus nie przyglądał się rozkosznemu Harry'emu zbyt długo; przerażały go małe rączki, które wszystko chwytały, nabrzmiałe, czerwone, usteczka, wymachujące, krzywe nóżki i ryki, od których pękały bębenki. Syriusz, śmiejąc się, żartował, że jak tak mają wyglądać uroki rodzicielstwa, to on już woli Azkaban (notabene jego wola dość paskudnie się spełniła), Remus natomiast całkiem poważnie zaciskał pięści, powtarzając w głowie pobożne modły w intencji niemania potomka. Obrzydzało go, gdy rozanielony James brał bobo na ręce i przytulał do piersi albo podrzucał do góry. Zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy widział bezzębne, wilgotne usteczka oseska, które wiecznie wyglądały jak wykrzywione w podkówkę i przygotowane do wycia. Kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy Syriusz, którego Remus zawsze sekretnie podziwiał jako chodzący ideał męskości, siadał w fotelu i bawił się z małym Harrym w „piasek, kamienie, dół", albo gdy przewijał ryczącego bachora, kiedy rodziców nie było w pobliżu. Odpychał go widok Lily kiwającej wózkiem na spacerze (generalnie widok rodziców z wózkami był dość wstrętny sercu Lupina) i śpiewającej „aaa, kotki dwa" rozwydrzonemu kurduplowi w śpioszkach. Nie żeby mały Harry był jakoś specjalnie brzydkim dzieckiem. Lupin po prostu dzieci nie lubił. Ani tych malutkich w wózeczkach, ani tych większych, które trzeba prowadzić za rąsię i które sikają w materac, ani tych jeszcze większych, które jak jedzą lody, to je jedzą całą twarzą, ani nawet dwunastolatków, co to są niby takie dorosłe, ale tak naprawdę mają mleko pod nosem. Remus nie lubił dzieci w żadnym wieku – gdy Harry podrósł, Lupin udawał, że młody Potter po prostu wygląda na czternaście, a tak naprawdę jest znajomym ze szkoły, z którym fajnie pójść na piwo.

Teraz, gdy na myśl przyszła mu wizja niemowlęcia we własnym mieszkaniu, Lupina z miejsca rozbolała głowa.

Odetchnął głęboko. Już wiedział, co zrobić.

Wróci do domu, zrobi drogiej małżonce karczemną awanturę, a potem, upchnąwszy w plecaczku survivalowy zestaw i kupiwszy małe rozmówki polskie, pojedzie do Grójca oddawać się zbieraniu jabłek przy autostradzie.

To był doskonały plan! Remus wesolutko wyciągnął z tajnej kieszonki w kaftanie swoją pancerną nokię (był to zakup, z którego Remus był niezwykle zadowolony), podłączył się pod wi-fi najbliższego centrum handlowego i zaczął wertować Google Maps w poszukiwaniu najkrótszej drogi z Londynu do Grójca. Potem pacnął się dłonią w czoło – przecież nie musi czółnem przepływać kanału La Manche, a potem męczyć się w żmudnej, pełnej czyhających na każdym zakręcie niebezpieczeństw podróżą jednym z wagonów PKP. Wystarczy, że się Aportuje.

_W sumie mógłbym zrobić to teraz,_ kontemplował Lupin, chowając komórkę do tajnej kieszeni kaftana i zasuwając w jakieś ustronne miejsce, _ale oczywiście jak idiota zapomniałem z domu survivalowego plecaczka. Muszę tam wrócić, zabrać go i jak najszybciej się ewakuować. _(Trzeba tu wiedzieć, że zazwyczaj Lupin zawsze miał ze sobą survivalowy plecaczek – chował go w teczce, pod płaszczem, w siedzeniu spodni, gdzie bądź. Kiedyś nawet z nim spał. Od pewnego czasu nagminnie go zapominał).

Znalazłszy się na zapleczu opuszczonego przystanku autobusowego, Lupin Aportował się na korytarz mugolskiego bloku, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie jego i Tonks. Wynajmowali brzydkie, jednopokojowe lokum z kuchnią tak ciasną, że szafek nie dało się otworzyć, bo zawadzały o przeciwległą ścianę, oraz wyposażone w tapczan, który przewrócił się, gdy tylko Lupin na nim usiadł.

Remus odetchnął trzy razy, zanim zastukał nerwowo w drzwi mieszkania. Otworzyła mu roześmiana żoneczka, która tego Bożego dnia przywdziała na siebie poplamiony fartuszek i kuchenne rękawice. Pod fartuszkiem, oczywiście, też coś miała, ale Lupin, który wbijał wzrok w podłogę, średnio był w stanie ustalić, co.

- Nareszcie jesteś! – zapiszczała Tonks. Włosy w kolorze gumy balonowej właziły jej do oczu.

- Cześć – wyciumkał ledwo słyszalnie Remus, ładując się do wnętrza mieszkania. Śmierdziało spalenizną. – Gotujesz?

- Próbowałam – przyznała Tonks z rozbrajającą szczerością. Na stole stało żaroodporne naczynie, z którego wydobywał się dym o intrygująco ciemnym kolorze. Oprócz charakterystycznego, duszącego zapachu dało się wychwycić interesującą nutkę odoru benzyny. Można by pomyśleć, że w kuchni znajduje się komin elektrowni, albo że niedaleko wybuchł pożar na stacji paliw.

Remus skorzystał z chwili nieuwagi i pognał do sypialni, po drodze zaliczając bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Zahamowawszy niebezpiecznie przy komódce, wywalił wszystko z szuflad. Grube narciarskie skarpety, bawełniane podkoszulki, znoszone majtki, kolorowa bielizna Tonks (w tym majteczki zatrważająco niewielkich rozmiarów), skarpeta z oszczędnościami na czarną godzinę, jeszcze kilka bawełnianych podkoszulków, czarne rajstopy, cieliste rajstopy, wzorzyste rajstopy, wciśnięte w kąt bawełniane podkoszulki, majtki ściągające… gdzie jest, do cholery, survivalowy plecaczek?! O, samotny biały podkoszulek…

- Co robisz, Remusie? – spytała Tonks, stanąwszy w drzwiach. Zastała męża otoczonego górzystym bieliźnianym krajobrazem. Na górskich szczytach wyrastał las wyrzucanych w pośpiechu z szafy ubrań. Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. Jedna z gór sprawiała wrażenie ośnieżonej. Tonks rozpoznała bawełniane podkoszulki, kiedy nagle szary golf wylądował na jej głowie. Jej mąż właśnie bezceremonialnie rozprawiał się z marynarkami i sukienkami zawieszonymi na wieszakach. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Lupin obrócił się, zorientowawszy się, że jego połowica nakryła go na gorącym uczynku. Wypuścił z rąk kamizelkę w pomarańczowe koniki, którą trzymał w ręku, i nonszalancko kopnął krawat w różowy zygzaczek, który akurat leżał na asekuracyjnie pokrytej wykładziną podłodze.

Tonks westchnęła.

- Lepiej chodź jeść – zaproponowała, dobrotliwie zdejmując z głowy golf. Już przyzwyczaiła się, że Remus nie zawsze zachowywał się jak przeciętny czarodziej.

- Nie chcę jeść.

- No chodź.

- Nie będę jadł.

- No choooodź…

Lupin zabunkrował się za wyrzuconym z komódki skarpetkowym szczytem i otoczył go koszarami zbudowanymi pieczołowicie ze sweterków.

Po chwili zza okopów dobiegło nieśmiałe:

- A co jest do jedzenia?

- Tak się skupiłam na deserze, że w sumie zapomniałam zrobić obiad, Remusie – pisnęła Tonks przepraszająco.

- A co jest na podwieczorek? – spytał, mniej nieśmiało, głosik zza fatałaszkowego wzgórza.

- Szarlotka, niestety, poszła z dymem – tłumaczyła pokrętnie Tonks. – Ale za to zrobiłam mus jabłkowy i jest jadalny.

- MUS JABŁKOWY? – zza skarpet rozległ się ryk szczęścia. Lupin, bez żalu odrzuciwszy ideę samotności w Grójcu, wyskoczył jak oparzony zza kupy odzieży, przeskoczył sweterkową fosę i popędził do dużego pokoju, dachując na zakrętach. Stał w nim stół przystrojony odświętnie dwoma miseczkami musu i paczką biszkoptów.

Remus Lupin w młodości był ogromnym niejadkiem. W domu rodzice co noc modlili się przed ołtarzykiem, jak sprawić, by ich syn cokolwiek zjadł. W Hogwarcie też każdy posiłek dziobał widelcem i po dwóch kęsach ogłaszał, że się najadł.

Jedynym wyjątkiem były musy owocowe. Młody Remus kochał musy. Jabłkowe, truskawkowe, bananowe, z biszkopcikiem, z gałeczką loda, z kawałkami owoców, na gofrze, w cieście, świeże, odgrzewane i z proszku, zimne i ciepłe… rzucał się na swoją porcję jak wygłodniały lew na ofiarę, a i z chęcią dojadał po co bardziej wybrednych kolegach. Gdy tylko dostał cynk, że na deser przy obiedzie dostaną mus, siadał za stołem jeszcze zanim Wielka Sala została otwarta. W środku nocy często wymykał się do kuchni, prosząc skrzaty domowe o nocną porcję musu do podjadania pod kołdrą. Kiedy ktoś w zamyśleniu zacytował ludową mądrość, mówiąc: „Jak mus, to mus", Huncwoci chórem dopowiadali: „Chyba Remus!".

Te tendencje żywieniowe nie zmieniły się z biegiem lat. Owszem, dorosły Lupin chętnie pałaszował kartofelki z masełkiem lub mielonego z buraczkami. Cały czas jednak jego najulubieńszym frykasem pozostawały owocowe musy. Pochłaniał ich ogromne ilości, często rezygnując dla smakołyku z całego obiadu lub w ogóle z czegokolwiek innego do jedzenia.

I tym razem Lupin nie mógł się oprzeć ukochanemu przysmakowi. Dziko rzucił się na upragniony deser. Pomyślał, że zdecydowanie nie jest w stanie zostawić swej najdroższej Nimfadory, nie po tym, gdy tak wspaniałomyślnie przygotowała mu mus w dzień, kiedy on, głupi, chciał emigrować w dalekie, nieprzyjazne lubelskie!

Celebrując tę chwilę, Remus, wciąż stojąc, zanurzył łyżeczkę w aksamitnym musie i wydobył ją, unosząc do ust porcję ukochanego rarytasu. Nierdzewna stal zalśniła w świetle lampy, wydobywając ciepłe nuty ze złocistej, pachnącej pulpy. Wreszcie łyżeczka znalazła się w zachłannej gębusi Lupina, który, przymykając oczy, rozkoszował się owocowym smakiem przenajmilszej ambrozji. Mus miał idealną konsystencję, słodko-kwaśny smak, intensywny, a jednocześnie delikatny. Kubki smakowe Lupina oszalały z radości. Remus opadł na krzesło i zagryzł smakowitość biszkopcikiem. Połączenie słodyczy biszkoptu i nasyconego owocami musu przerosło Remusa. Znalazł się w ekstatycznym stanie musowej nirwany. Zachęcony niezmierzoną przyjemnością, zanurzył łyżeczkę w ukochanej delicji. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Resztką biszkopcika Remus wytarł wnętrze miseczki, by ani odrobinka przysmaku nie zmarnowała się. Skupił się na smaku musu, gdy delikatnie odgryzał kawałek po kawałeczku miękkiego biszkopcika.

Po chwili jednak, gdy emocje już opadły, zagadnął, przeżuwając biszkopcik:

- Nimfadoro, powiedz mi, moja złota, gdzie jest mój survivalowy plecaczek?

- Drogi Remusie, jest tam, gdzie zawsze, na komodzie.


End file.
